Amethyst
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: She heard his name before. Thanos. The man who destroys planets, the man who convinced her fiance to destroy her own planet, Helios. She had to stop them... kill them if she had to. While seeking shelter on Earth, Amethyst befriends a scientist, Avenger, and a boy with spider abilities. With the universe on edge and her true powers awakening, is Amethyst the answer to stop Thanos?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

The planet was collapsing beneath the castle as people were running for any available ships heading to ally planets. Darios's true power was awakened as he stormed the palace looking for the royal family.

"Sir! We don't have enough time! Darios has already broken through your security barrier! We need to get you and your family out now before the planet's core erupts."

"My family needs to leave. As long as I have Corrin I can stop him," the King, Yavin, replied as he pulled out his black sword with purple etchings on the blade. "Split them up so he can't take all of us out at once."

"I'll fight with you father," Amethyst replied as she pulled her own blade out. Her father, the king, held out his hand and only smiled.

"He wants you, Amy. I can't have you in his possession. Not when the universe is already on the brink of destruction with Thanos. You need to leave with Emerald and the others."

"But father-"

"Please, Amethyst. You are next in line for the throne and I will not have the future Queen of Helios kidnapped and tortured by a revenge seeking fool. There will be a break in the meteoroid shower in five minutes. I need you and your mother to escape on separate ships. I will find you when this is over. I promise."

"My lady…" Amethyst turned to see Emerald standing near the escape ship. She looked over at her father and swallowed the urge to cry. Her father was strong with his blade, Corrin, but Darios was even stronger. Yavin knew this was to be his end but slowing down Darios to help his family escape would please their gods more than running.

Her father hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "If he finds you… kill him. He's not who he used to be, Amethyst. He cannot meet his true destiny or the universe will cease to exist. I need you to do everything in your power to stop him. Do not hold back your powers, fight with everything you have. In time you will understand but you are not ready just yet. Now go!"

Screams from the other side of the door shattered the air as Darios' laugh could be heard over the sounds of the two ships. Amethyst charged towards her escape ship and stared out the window as the door closed and Darios pushed the door open. His clothes were stained with blue and silver blood as his red eyes glowed against his long dirty silver hair.

"Ah! So you wanted to prove to me that you're not a coward, after all, Yavin! I accept your challenge to duel…" Darios looked over at the Queen's ship just as it took off avoiding the falling meteoroids. Darios snarled and quickly looked over and stared at Amethyst as she looked out the window. "NO! Stop that ship!"

"Hold on Amethyst!" Emerald shouted as Amethyst grabbed the handrail as the ship took off leaving Darios and Yavin. She pressed her hand to the glass, tears streaming down her face as the blue skies of Helios changed into the dark skies of space. "I'm about to kickstart hyperdrive."

Amethyst quickly took her seat and buckled up as the ship entered hyperspace, away from Darios and her father. Her ex-fiance and her father would fight to the death before Helios would break apart and explode killing anyone left on the planet. Darios had already won with the destruction of Helios… Her father could've chosen to live and escape with her. Regroup and figure out a new plan to stop Darios. Without him, her heart was broken and the will to live seemed bleak. Darios took her home, her throne, and now her father.

She looked at her reflection in the window and saw a battered princess. Her blue dress was dirty with mud and blood from being rushed from the garden to the escape room in a matter of minutes. Her long braided hair was still in place and the small tiara on her head remained untouched by the chaos thousands of miles away.

"Your father believes our friends on Earth could keep you safe until the time is right," Emerald explained as he messed with the control panel to send a message to Earth.

"Don't send them a message. We can't afford Darios destroying another planet. Especially when he's only after one person," Amethyst replied.

"Princess, I swore on Corrin that I would protect you with every drop of blood that I carry. He would have to kill me before he could get to you."

"Darios is stronger than all of us. I'm not even sure if that blasted sword my father carries could even stop him." Amethyst looked at herself, anger boiling in her veins. The girl who looked back at her was no longer an innocent simple-minded princess. She was broken, destroyed, and homeless.

* * *

Nick Fury was enjoying his first cup of coffee at the office when the report of Helios came in. Tony Stark rushed in and turned on Fury's TV a satellite video of the explosion of Helios.

"Dear god… Are there any survivors?" Fury asked.

"I tried reaching out to any existing ships but so far nothing. Not even with the royal family," Stark replied.

"I can see if a few sources of mine know anything. Keep the barrier on watch for any strange ships."

Stark walked out blabbing away on his phone before Fury flipped open his phone and dialed the only person who would know of anything.

"This is Strange."

"We have a problem, Strange. Helios was-"

"Destroyed? Yes, my readings indicated that this was at the hands of one of their own."

"Did any members of the royal family escape?"

The other side of the phone was silent for the longest time as Fury's brow began to sweet. Yavin and his family had to have escaped. They were the last of the dragonblades and the only allies Fury could trust in galactic emergencies.

"Yuna and Amethyst did." The phone clicked and Fury sighed with relief.

"Um… sir?" The door opened and a man with messy black hair and blue eyes walked in carrying small armor pieces.

"Vincent correct? You have the new armor for Spiderman's suit?"

"Yes, sir." Vincent looked around and noticed that Fury was texting, something he never seemed to grasp. "Did something happen, sir?"

"Helios was destroyed by someone and our allies are missing. The armor can wait. I need you to get every available agent here for a meeting. We need to find the missing royals and get them here."

"FURY!" Tony burst through the room holding a tablet. "T'Challa was able to get a signal off an incoming ship. Its one of the royals' escape cruisers. It'll be here in roughly three hours."

"Do we know how many people are on that ship?"

"It's small so no more than five. Sir… T'Challa believes it's not the Yuna or Yavin."

"Amethyst."


	2. Hidden

Chapter I

 _Hidden_

Fury, Stark, and Vincent rushed on a charter as soon as Amethyst's ship crashed near the outskirts of New York. The area surrounding the ship was charred by the crash and her ship made Vincent's eyes wide with the amount of high tech equipment he could use for weapons.

"Don't touch anything," Fury snapped.

"No one is in here," Stark replied from inside the ship.

"We need to find them… they can't be hard to find," Vincent said. Fury chuckled.

"You underestimate aliens too much, Vincent. Not every non- earth being is like Thor. Amethyst is probably with a guard which means Yavin planned them to hide out here," Fury said as he searched for any clues on where they could've gone.

"Hey, Nick…" Stark motioned for Fury to walk over to the bedroom where clothes were scattered across the ground. Garments ranging from robes, dresses, to high tech armor laid across the bed, floor, and desk.

"Shit. This might be a little harder than expected."

* * *

Amethyst and Emerald finally made their way into the city as the sun began to set in the east. People were screaming and shoving the two as they quickly walked into various bars and clubs.

"Humans are very rude, my lady. Especially around here," Emerald told her and she placed a hand on her dagger hiding in her jeans. If one more person shoved her they may have a dagger to the back.

"Have you been here before with my father?" Amethyst asked.

"Of course, my lady. Helios is very close to a group called S.H.I.E.L.D. Your father put a lot of trust into a man named Nick Fury."

Emerald turned the corner and grabbed Amethyst's arm to pull her away from a large group of people. He could feel the eyes of those around them staring at the princess. Those around them noticed that Amethyst was not human. Her skin was too pale and her eyes were a mixture of purple and silver. He took Amethyst into the nearest alleyway and took a breath as people continued walking; ignoring them.

"How much farther, Emerald?" Amethyst groaned as her stomach started to grumble. She felt her stomach crave star cakes or crab sandwiches. Her I 3 DC shirt was already slightly dirty from the various construction sites and the boat ride they took to get to the city. Emerald looked around and waited for an opening in the human walk path before grabbing Amethyst's arm and pulling her into the crowded street.

"I don't understand why they don't have better transportation here. I thought Earth was updated on technology," Amethyst complained. Emerald chuckled.

"They're updated with weapons and shield, my lady. Humans have little to no power as we do. Why waste all the technology for entertainment when they need to hide behind trillion-dollar shields in order to survive against other species."

"All species have some reason to exist in the universe. They are just as useful as you and me."

"Yes, they're a waste of space and resources, princess. Humans give nothing back to this planet. They constantly take and destroy anything they get their greedy hands on and beg for more."

Amethyst scrunched her face up hearing Emerald speak so negatively against humans. Yes, they were the cockroaches of the universe as other species called them. Incredibly useless, greedy, and powerless against other planets but there were few on this planet that her father spoke highly of. They were called the Avengers. A group of individuals with abilities and weapons deadly to others. They were the police force for Earth against aliens.

"We'll have to take another boat to get to the headquarters but just around this corner you'll be able to see it!" Emerald smiled as they turned the corner. His heart dropped and Amethyst burst out laughing.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s headquarters? That wreckage of a building? You have to be joking, Emerald!"

"My lady… this was where we've been attending meetings for years…" Emerald said in shock. The large building he remembered clearly had a large gaping hole in the front as construction near the bottom was ending work for the day. "We should find shelter for the night and something to eat. Hopefully, the hotel your father used to stay at is still in business."

"Or at least somewhat standing…" Amethyst joked.

* * *

"Please tell me you have sightings on them!" Fury shouted into his phone. Vincent watched his boss scream at his assistant while Stark was on the phone with Peter Parker.

 _"But Mr. Stark I think I would be perfect for this job! I can easily find them. They can't be that hard to find."_

"No, Peter, listen they look very similar to humans is the problem. They look nothing like those creatures you shoot in those disgusting video games. We have enough agents in the field looking for them. How did you even find out we were searching for them?"

 _"I heard you talking to Happy on the phone. Mr. Stark, I think I can really find them though! I'll head over to DC now. It's a Friday night and I think I can sneak past my aunt…"_

Stark rolled his eyes as Peter blabbed over the phone making Vincent snicker. He hated the kid with a passion even though he just turned eighteen years old.

"Well keep looking for them! They couldn't have gone far from the sight!" Fury hung up his phone and gave Stark an evil look. "If you don't hang up on that annoying child I will personally have Happy feed him to my dogs."

"Peter just stay home we have this cover," Tony hung up on Peter and turned off his phone.

"Why is Amethyst not calling us in the first place?" Fury questioned.

"Probably because her entire planet was destroyed and I'm sure whoever did it had allies to help out so she probably has little to no trust in anyone right now," Vincent replied.

"Her father has been friends with us for years. You would think she would at least trust us…"

"Trust is hard to gain when you already lost so much," Vincent replied to Fury. "She's probably hungry and really tired. Her bodyguard is probably someone close to her father who knows this area well."

"Emerald!" Fury shouted and quickly went to his computer. "He's been to every conference Yavin attended here. From what I remember, he is the head of the royal guard on Helios and was the personal guard to Yavin until Amethyst turned twenty-one this past year."

"Why did he have to move over to her?" Tony asked.

"Once a royal turns a specific age they are to marry a suitor to keep the bloodline from dying out. The royals on Helios died out quickly after a disease made the women there infertile for years. Yavin and Yuna only had one daughter, Amethyst."

"Did she have a suitor already?" Vincent asked.

"When Yavin was here last year, he brought a man with him as well. His name was Darios. He might've been her suitor."

"So… we might be searching for three people…?" Tony asked.

"Or… Darios is the one that caused the collapse of Helios," Vincent said.

* * *

Amethyst and Emerald arrived at a hotel that read _Hilton_ on the front. Amethyst walked through the front doors and smelled the fresh scent of flowers and steak from the restaurant hiding in the corner. Her mouth watered as she walked closer to the food only to be dragged away to the front desk by Emerald.

"How can I help you?" The woman behind the front desk said with a smile. Amethyst turned and noticed the marble floors and light pink walls with mirrors hanging around the lobby area. There were numerous people sitting in black velvet chairs drinking and talking as others sat near a large bar area watching a strange device with different colors.

Emerald placed a silver card on the desk and slid it to the woman. Amethyst saw the Helios symbol and turned away as the woman looked at it closely.

"Ah! Yes… and Yavin's password?"

"Aquarius," Emerald replied.

"Right this way please!" The woman said as she led them behind the desk into a white room. An elevator door opened and the three of them walked through where a handprint station was waiting. The woman placed her hand on the pad and the doors closed as the elevator grumbled to life and shot them up. Amethyst's legs almost gave out below her until the elevator stopped abruptly and opened. Her jaw dropped as she saw the sight before her.

The lobby area was galaxy theme. Unlike the white marble floors and pink walls, stars bounced off the walls and the ground sparkled as shooting stars danced behind people walking. The room was poorly lit but she could see other people on the floor. People from other planets who stared at the two of them like a fish in a glass tank.

"Follow me please!" The woman's voice echoed as she walked past them behind the new desk. "Now Yavin always takes the penthouse but I'm assuming you must be his daughter, Amethyst, so I will have you both lodge in the penthouse. We had it remodeled since your father has been here." She handed them both a keycard and smiled. "Food service is delivering until midnight. If you are to order takeout please let the front desk know so we can accommodate it to the best of our abilities. Thank you!" The woman turned and left them gawking at the lobby area.

Around them, creatures from other planets turned and stared. Everyone must know of Helios fate by now.

"Princess Amethyst?" A woman with pink skin and green hair walked up to Amethyst and bowed. "I heard about Helios and I'm so sorry, child."

"Please… I am well and happy to be alive, madam. For now, I just need some nourishment and rest after a long day of travel," Amethyst said to the best of her princess manners. The woman bowed once again and left as others stared on, too afraid to move closer to her.

"The princess is in good hands and well protected by Earth. For the sake of her safety we ask of you not to give away her location as Darios, the man responsible for the destruction of Helios, is still searching for her," Emerald shouted. He grabbed Amethyst's hand and led her to the elevators.

They arrived at the Penthouse where Amethyst almost giggled with excitement. Although there were no windows, the walls matched the lobby area downstairs and the floor sparkled with every step she took. The furniture was beautifully shaped and designed to match the colors of Helios. Dark blue and black. She opened the door to the master bedroom and saw the large bed floating over a hologram of Helios as planets and moons moved slowly across the floor. She walked back into the room and caught Emerald on a device she couldn't recognize.

"Emerald…?"

"My lady?"

"What was that?"

"On Earth, this is called a telephone. I'm sorry my lady but now that people saw us we need protection. I had to let him know where we were, Princess."

* * *

Fury received Emerald's message and took the next helicopter out with Tony and Vincent. Of course, they would stay at the intergalactic hidden hotel that S.H.I.E.L.D. had created just for travelers visiting Earth. It was a secret hotel to keep nosy humans from creating conspiracy theories and starting violence. He felt stupid for not thinking of this place first.

They arrived in front of the hotel and took the secret entrance to avoid whispers from the those staying at the Hilton. The few agents they took searched the area before pulling back a hidden door and opening it to reveal an elevator and staff member.

"Can I help you?" The man asked.

"We are here to pay Princess Amethyst a visit," Nick replied and showed him his badge.

They finally arrived in the lobby area where a woman directed them to the Penthouse elevator. Those in the lobby whispered but he kept walking. Vincent's jaw dropped as he saw everyone in odd clothes, hairstyles, and skin colors. He wondered what Amethyst looked like and if she was more human looking than the ones sitting in the lobby area.

They arrived at the Penthouse entrance where Emerald greeted them.

"She's not very happy at the moment but I convinced her to at least speak with you, Nick. She knows you meant a great deal to her father."

"Thank you, Emerald," Fury replied and walked through the double doors to the sitting area where he saw Amethyst sitting in front of the fire. Her long brown hair with purple highlights draped over the back of the couch as it almost reached the floor.

"Princess? My name is Nick Fury. I was a friend of your father."

"Yes I know who you are," Amethyst replied as she continued to watch the fire dance. "My father thought Earth would be the perfect place to hide from Darios."

"Is he the one who destroyed Helios?" Tony asked.

Amethyst was quiet before she sighed and got up from the couch. Her hair touched the back of her knees and she turned to face them.

"My name is Amethyst, Princess of Helios and the last of the dragonblade bloodline. Darios destroyed Helios and perhaps killed the King of Helios, Yavin. His target wasn't my father or even his blade, Corrin. His true target… is me."


End file.
